The present invention relates to a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack capable of conveying hot gases generated in conjunction with industrial application to a height within the atmosphere sufficient to meet current pollution standards.
In conjunction with the above, and prior to the present invention, industrial chimney stacks were known but not of a design nor method of construction which lended themselves to the advantages and overall efficiencies achievable in conjunction with the present invention.
More particularly, by utilization of the invention herein disclosed, there is the ability to construct a chimney stack which provides for the monitoring of the degree of erosion occurring with regard to the inner surface of the chimney stack, said surface being that which comes in direct contact with the hot gases passing through the chimney stack, and by having embedded within the material comprising the inner surface of the chimney stack electrical wires arranged a part of an electrical circuit whose electrical conductivity is continually monitored, there is achieved the ability to detect the corrosion and/or erosion of the inner liner of the chimney stack as a result of coming into contact with the flue gases passing through the chimney stack thereby providing a detection system capable of indicating when repairs are needed to be made to the inner surface of said chimney stack prior to the incurring of serious structural damage to the structure.
Additionally, by the utilization of turbine blades positioned within the stream of gas flow within the chimney stack, the flue gases cause the turbine blades to rotate, said rotation then being converted into the generation of electrical energy for utilization outside of or in accordance with the operation of the chimney stack.
Furthermore, by selectively positioning the location of said turbine blades, there is additionally achieved the ability to selectively cause turbulence downstream from the location of said turbine blades within the chimney stack, thus providing a means to selectively reduce the build up of particulate material upon the erodable liner of the chimney stack thereby extending its usable life.
It is in the context of the above that one of the primary objectives of the present invention is to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack capable of conveying hot gases generated in conjunction with industrial applications to a height within the atmosphere sufficient to meet current pollution standards that does not exist within the prior art.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack whose design provides for the utilization of an erodable inner liner that has embedded therein electrical wiring arranged as part of an electrical circuit whose conductivity is monitored so as to detect the erosion of said erodable inner liner.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein there is additionally incorporated the utilization of turbine blades positioned within the chimney stack such that the flue gases rising through the chimney stack cause the turbine blades to rotate, said rotation then being converted into the generation of electrical energy for utilization outside of or in accordance with the operation of the chimney stack.
It is another object of this invention to create and new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein the rotation of the turbine blades positioned within the stream of gas flow within the chimney stack is selectively regulated so as to control the degree of turbulence within the chimney stack downstream from the location of said turbine blades thereby providing for the ability to reduce particulate build up upon the erodable inner liner of the chimney stack and thus reduce the degree of erosion of said erodable inner liner.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated within the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein more than one set of turbine blades is utilized in accordance with the generation of electrical power.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack wherein the turbine blades positioned within the gas flow of the chimney stack are capable of independent rotation caused by the utilization of an electrical motor or other sources of mechanical power capable of rotating the turbine blades, same being utilized so as to selectively determine the degree of air turbulence independent of the kinetic energy characteristics of the flow of gas through the chimney stack that will occur within the chimney stack downstream from the positioning of the turbine blades.
It is another object of this invention to create a new and improved design associated with the fabrication and construction of a chimney stack whose design provides for an economical means for detecting erosion of the inner surface of a chimney stack without the need to shut down the operation of said chimney stack that would be required for manual inspection.
The objects and advantages of the invention are set forth in part herein and in part will be obvious from or may be learned by the practice of the invention, the same being realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out in the appended claims.
The invention consists in the novel parts, constructions, arrangements, combinations and improvements herein shown and described.